madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Lemur See, Lemur Do
NASA sends a lemur robot called LEM-R (an acronym for "life-emulating robot") to the zoo so it can study lemur behavior. Plot King Julien receives a box in his habitat that is revealed to be a robot lemur who mimics everything Julien does. King Julien does not like this one bit and tries to get the penguins to help him make it stop. The penguins along with Julien find out that the robot was made to emulate King Julien's movements because it is being sent to space and lemurs movement is perfect for traveling over Mars' surface. King Julien is delighted at this and decides to teach the robot, who he has named "Lemmie", everything about being a king, including bossing, boasting and dancing. The penguins decide that Julien is teaching it wrong and want to teach it the ways of the penguin. Mort enlists himself to steal the robot from Julien by playing hide and seek. They take it back to their compound and try to teach it some patented moves but it tries to leave and go back to dancing with King Julien. When the penguins try to stop it it beats all of them up. The penguins tackle it and cause it to malfunction and explode. King Julien goes into a severe state of depression and the penguins rebuild the robot to make him better. LEM-R eventually makes it to mars. Transcript Coming Soon Songs n/a Online Clips Episode Clip Episode Nickelodeon *Nick 1a *Nick 1b Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 *Link #3 *Link #4 Ipod File Click here Download Only Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] *'Operation "Mock Julien"': An operation that is being worked on to mock King Julien. [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] (Nothing) [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)']] . Kowalski's Inventions . [[King Julien Saves The Day|'King Julien Saves The Day']] . [[Movie References/Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] . Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *The "LEM R" box has a space ship on it traveling to a red planet. *Skipper stirs his "hot cup of Joe" with a fish. *Operation "Mock Julien" is still in the lab and is only at mock 2. Skipper would like to get to mock 8 before implementation. *The LEM R robot was designed to learn how to be a lemur before being sent to Mars on an exploration mission. LEM R stands for "L'ife '''Em'ulating 'R'obot". The humans believe that lemur locomotion is ideal for traversing the terrain of Mars. *Rico and Private know how to play chess. *Skipper has a comic book for "Space Squids" that shows a squid in space attacking a rocket. *King Julien has added "Two-lien" and "Me-leven" to the normal number lineup in his counting. *The patented penguins moves are "Motor strike", "Roundhouse Square" and "Combo Punch". *Lemmie knows martial arts and has rockets in his feet that allow him to fly. *The penguins have a coffee maker and a timer. *The "good times" that King Julien and Lemmie didn't have were sketched in a notebook. They included being pirates, sword-fighting a skeleton and playing guitar in a spotlight. *The TV news reporter sounds like Walter Cronkite. *LEM-R cost a billion dollars. *There is a space squid that captures Lemmy on Mars. Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders *'''Continuity Error: in the part when Private and Rico are playing chess, the chess board disappears. Behind the Scenes *LEM R could be a reference to the Disney movie WALL-E DVD Releases *Included on the I Was a Penguin Zombie (DVD) Quotes Photos Category:Episodes